


petals for your thoughts

by jcebum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Wonhui - Freeform, also posted on wattpad under the user -gotsevens, angsty drabble, not really that sad bc this is so fucking short, that is me ok i did not steal this from a random person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junhui was like any other good person in this world. he helped, he smiled, he cared. maybe a little too much — especially when it came down to wonwoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	petals for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also posted on wattpad under MY account, @-gotsevens !
> 
> enjoy reading!

junhui was like any other good person in this world. he helped, he smiled, he cared. maybe a little too much — especially when it came down to wonwoo.

junhui was in love with him, as if he himself were a planet, and wonwoo as a blackhole who was drawing him in. it was impossible for the planet not to get sucked in, not to get mesmerized and utterly awestruck by the beauty of the blackhole. as time passes, the planet drowned deeper in its infatuation with the blackhole.

it was inevitable — the fate junhui had received. of course, he knew wonwoo was in love with mingyu. even if wonwoo wasn't, it sure did look like that to junhui. and so junhui minimized his skinship with wonwoo, slowly but surely.

at first, wonwoo didn't really think about it, but that was until the elder started coughing up flower petals one day, in the middle of their dorm's living room.

wonwoo wasn't at the dorm when it happened. he was out with (of course) mingyu to grab some ice cream together. when he returned to the dorm, all he could see was a made-up bed made of flower petals surrounding junhui.

wonwoo felt numb at first, unsure of what to do as well as unable to move. then he just ran towards junhui's pale body, holding the elder's head in his hands. tears formed in the corner of his eyes before he started sobbing fully. he whispered incoherent things under his breath continuously, his shaky fingertips touching junhui's once warm cheeks, once warm forehead, as well as his once warm lips.

and wonwoo wondered. he wondered what it would've been like if he had admitted his feelings to jun sooner. he wondered if junhui's eyes would've lit up at his confession. he wondered if he would've felt those warm lips against his if he had confessed. wonwoo wanted junhui to forgive him for being so blind, for taking so long to realize it.

it was too late; way too late.

junhui was gone, and there was nothing wonwoo could do about it.  
and wonwoo cried. cried the loudest amongst all the members; cried the longest. he cried himself to sleep that night, as well as the next one.

and the next, and so on.

wonwoo still wonders what could've been if he had confessed sooner, and maybe jun does too — somewhere up there.

**Author's Note:**

> critics, comments, as well as kudos are always highly appreciated! thanks for reading <3


End file.
